The wireless network communication technologies have experienced rapid development in recent years. To serve more users and to provide better communication quality, operators have to consider the integrity of base station deployment (e.g., whether the overall signal coverage of all base stations deployed has any coverage hole or whether mobile apparatuses will experience a poor received signal strength in some areas).
To overcome these problems, the operators used to make drive tests through use of many professionals to inspect the integrity of the base station coverage and then adjust the deployment of base stations (e.g., increase the number of base stations, adjust the antenna orientations of the base stations and etc.) according to the test results. However, making the drive tests by the professionals represents an overly high cost.
To reduce the cost of drive tests, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard utilizes the Radio Link Failure (RLF) report mechanism. Specifically, mobile apparatuses used by consumers are considered as the tools for drive tests in 3GPP. If a mobile apparatus experiences an RLF during the moving process, RLF related information (e.g., a previous serving base station of the mobile apparatus, a neighboring base station of the serving base station, the location of the serving base station and etc.) is transmitted to a backhaul network to evaluate the integrity of the base station coverage. Nevertheless, the 3GPP does not specify how to determine whether there is any coverage hole in the signal coverage of the wireless network system, so there is still a need for a coverage hole detection mechanism.